Maislinn
by MunroCFans
Summary: This is basically a story about...Maislinn


**Okay before you guys freak out, this story is kind of for me. I always wanted Maislinn fan-fiction. Nobody ever wrote it! So I will. This is a far-fetched idea, but you know me guy :) I like to spice things up now and again. To be honest I wouldn't mind if you guys hated this. There will be Maislinn sex in this. So, yea.**

"What'd you have in mind?" Aislinn said as she was playing Clare.

"Oh, I don't know." Munro who played Eli leaned down and captured Clare's lips sucking on them attentively.

"CUT" the director said to them.

"That was great! I love it. All those Eclare maniacs will appreciate this kiss. I am telling you!"

Munro rolled his eyes chuckling. Aislinn walked over to the food table to go grab water. She heard someone walking towards the table as well.

"So am I a good kisser?" Munro said smirking at Aislinn.

"I am sorry Munro, I don't kiss and tell." Aislinn snatched his smirk and used it as her own.

Munro and Aislinn new each other from a previous movie. They never stayed in contact with each other. Aislinn had a thing for Munro. Little did Aislinn know the feelings were mutual. They both would come back from late night shoots and go back to his place. Just to "hang out". It was a norm for them.

"So Aislinn, you want to come to my place tonight?" Munro asked hoping for a yes.

"I don't know. My parent's probably won't be able to pick me up. They're working." She answered.

Munro was saddened by her response. "I could drive you home." He said smiling.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle." Aislinn replied.

"It wouldn't be a hassle at all Aislinn. You know I'd do anything for you." He said while sneaking a kiss on her cheek.

Aislinn turned 10 different shades of red. She was so attracted to him. They way he'd smirk. The way he'd flip his hair. His beautiful green eyes. She couldn't get enough of him. He was like a god in her mind frame.

Munro was always attracted to the red heads. He found them quite beautiful. Especially one particular red head. Her name was Aislinn. He loved that when she walked her auburn hair would bounce up and down. Her figure was to die for. Not to mention how sweet and kind hearted she was.

Set was done for the day and he went to go outside when he saw fans. He didn't want to deal with them today. All he wanted to do was go find Aislinn and go home with her. He walked around Epitome looking for Aislinn. When he saw Jordy.

"Jordy hey wait up!" Munro screamed running towards her.

"Hey Munro what's the hurry?" Jordy asked him worried.

"Oh nothing just wanted to ask you something." Munro said trying to catch his breath.

"Okay what do you need to know anyway?" Jordy tilted her head questioning him.

"Well I was wondering if you have saw Aislinn? I have been looking for her." Munro said paying close attention to his surroundings so he would see Aislinn.

"She was in her dressing room last time I saw her."

"Thanks." Munro said while running to Aislinn dressing room.

He got to her room and opened the door. She was standing there getting her stuff together. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hand.

"Guess who?" Munro said trying to disguise his voice from her.

"The cookie monster?" Aislinn said giggling, she knew who it was.

"No silly, it's your boyfriend." Munro released his hands from her eyes and she turned around.

"Actually it's my secret boyfriend." Aislinn looked at the door and made sure it was shut. She kissed Munro passionately. Something she had been dying to do since her scene with him earlier.

Aislinn and Munro hated to be secretive about their relationship. If it got out they would be in trouble. They are 4 years apart. This was not allowed in Canada. The only person in the cast who knew they were together was Jordy. She would keep look out when Munro and Aislinn were kissing.

They walked out to Munro's car trying to hide from the fan girls outside who were waiting for someone to come out of the building. They successfully got into Munro's car heading back to his house.

The car ride was filled with conversation. They wouldn't let go of each other's hands. They were combined hip by hip. Aislinn was still a virgin, but Munro would sometimes pleasure her in many ways. She wasn't opposed to it either.

They had made it to his place. Rushing inside because it was drizzling outside. When they made it inside Aislinn plopped down onto his couch.

"Would you like something to drink Aislinn?" Munro asked.

"No, thank you" Aislinn replied.

Munro and Aislinn were settled in on the couch; watching The Latest Buzz. "Awe Munro you were so cute; what happened?"

"Ouch!" Munro replied.

"Whatever you say _Eli."_ She had put emphasis on Eli because Ouch was a line he had said. Munro always says random lined Eli says. It was just what he did.

"Aislinn you wanna go to my room?" He asked attentively.

Aislinn knew what was about to go down in his room. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her into his room. He jumped onto his bed bringing Aislinn with him.

Munro moved the hair away from Aislinn's face.

"God Aislinn you're so beautiful." Munro said leaning in to kiss her neck gently.

Aislinn moaned and leaned back onto his bed. She was lying on her back when Munro came in between her legs. Rubbing himself at her center. They both moaned in unison.

He snuck his hand into Aislinn's shirt making his way up to her breasts. Gently giving them a squeeze through her bra. She lifted up her shirt and brought it up off her head. She removed her bra letting him see her.

Munro nipped at her nipple trying not to hurt her sensitive breast. Munro pinched at the other neglected nipped. Trying to satisfy her needs.

Aislinn tried to clench her legs because what he was doing to her was making her squirm. Munro took the hint and unbuttoned her jeans pushing them down slowly. Wanting to make her feel comfortable.

Munro got her pants down now looking at her in only her underwear. He nudged her legs open so he could work his magic. He rubbed the wet spot that had formed on her panties. Hearing the noised Aislinn was making; knowing he was doing something right.

"Munrooo" His name pushed through Aislinn's lips.

He smirked at her and pushed her panties to the side; eyeing her center. He moved his face in closer; flicking her clit with his tongue. She jumped a little each time her did this to her.

He pushed his middle finger inside of her; moving it slowly in and out. She moaned his name not wanting him to stop the motions of his fingers. He began to pick up the pace with his fingers adding another one; which was his pointer finger.

"Come on Aislinn; cum for me babe." Munro said seductively.

Munro's head went right back in between her legs sucking on her clit. Munro removed his fingers from inside her and replaced it with his tongue. Munro's tongue pace went slowly at first; wanting to suck up any juices that had fallen from her center.

As time went on he went faster trying to make Aislinn cum.

"Munro I am about to; ah-ahh"

Aislinn had flown off the handle. Munro didn't notice Aislinn's hands were buried in his hair ripping at the black strands.

Munro let Aislinn wear one of his V-neck shirts and his grey sweat pants. After she was done changing she jumped in bed with Munro. Resting her head on his chest.

**So what did you think of it? Was it a humongous failure? This is staying a one-shot unless you guys would like more of it. I hope you guys will give it a chance! Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
